


"Forgotten Repairs"

by TheOverWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Other, This is all a dream, this isnt real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: here we go.  This is more or less of a self insert so where ever _________ is placed is where your name would be. I wanted to express this as though your name was spoken, but no sound was heard, for example in Kingdom Hearts, when Sora and Friends can't say a word, there is no sound during that second, that's what I am trying to do here.





	"Forgotten Repairs"

_There once was a small shop down the road from your favourite bakery, It was named "Forgotten Repairs". You had never entered it, yet every time you walked past, it felt as though you were seeing something from your childhood. "Forgotten Repairs" had children's doll's, clothes, shoes that once belonged to your friend, a few small clocks, and several music boxes. You were once told to avoid that shop when you were younger, as it was said to be a horrible place. You had never seen the owner of the shop, not once, but you always walked past the small shop on your way to and from school._

_You decided to enter it today, against your mother's will of course. You opened the old but nostalgic looking door, only to hear a soft jingle of a small bell. A warm voice spoke, causing you to look up. "Hello _______ how are you today?" the voice sounded so familiar, but you had never heard it before. The person who spoke looked to be around your age. She had long golden hair, dark blue eyes and pale sandy skin. She wore a light blue dress, that faded to a dark blue. Her shoes were a pair of white flats. She smiled at you "Are you here to pick up your song?" you were confused, you never brought a 'song' here. "Let me grab it for you, Just wait in here," she said, and you couldn't help but do as she said._

 

_She returned from the back room, a small box - one just big enough to hold a ring, you had seen several in your life time. Once with your mother, sister, brother, cousin, and you - yourself. The box was a dull grey, it had golden designs all over it, swirling and curling about. She placed it on the table that separated you from her, she gently pushed it towards you. "I believe now is the time I give this to you. I has been waiting here since your birth you know?" Her voice echoed in the small shop, hypnotizing you. You took it into your hands, which were shaking at this point, but why? "Open it when you get home, you will know then."_

 

_And suddenly you were outside the store, but there was now a flurry of people walking to and fro - all with places to be. You tried to recall the events that happened in that small shop, but your mind was blank and your head started to hurt as you thought about that girl. The box was still in your hands, you were no longer shaking. You placed the box in your shoulder bag just as your name was called "______! there you are!!! We thought we lost you!!!!"_

 

____________________________________

 

_The girl watched from the shop and smiled to herself, It was not the last time she'd be seeing them, ________ was one of the few who would remember over time - who would remember the day that she entered the shop, only to try and return once again. A knock sounded on  the wall, from behind the bookcase on her right. "Of course I will, Now then, Shall we await their return?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all a dream. It never happened.


End file.
